


Hot Chocolate

by PumpkabooSunset



Series: Pokémon Galar Café Fluff [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff, Hop and Gloria only appear at the very end, Hop gets confused, Masaru | Victor and Yuuri | Gloria are Twins, Nearly kissed, Oneshot, Punkbladeshipping - Freeform, Starbucks, They're twelve in this story why attempt to kiss so soon guys?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkabooSunset/pseuds/PumpkabooSunset
Summary: Victor wants some hot chocolate but ends up meeting Marnie. They both get hot chocolate.Victor can't stop looking Marnie and Marnie is hiding her feelings for Victor. Will hot chocolate make them tell eachother?
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor
Series: Pokémon Galar Café Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118897
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Hot Chocolate

Victor walked through the heavy snowfall. The snow crunched underneath his feet. Wedgehurst had transformed into a winter wonderland.

He was walking to Starbucks. Why, he had no clue. He just felt like a hot chocolate since the snow was falling so heavily. He finally spotted the café through the snow. It was hardly even visible. Squinting, he could just about make out the logo and the letters. Shivering violently, Victor eagerly walked towards the door. He could almost taste the hot chocolate. 

As he pushed open the door, he felt the warmth of the café hit him. He took his scarf off as he had started feeling hot.

He spotted someone familiar sat on a table, someone he knew quite well. The person had black pigtails and a punk style outfit on.

'Marnie! Hey!' Victor called out. Everyone seemed to turn their head towards him. Victor flushed red.

Marnie turned around and smiled slightly. 'Awight, Vic.'

Victor smiled at her.

Marnie was sitting on her own. She didn't seem to be drinking anything, perhaps she was waiting for someone? He sat down opposite her, smiling.

'You don't mind me sittin' here, do you..?' he asked nervously. He fidgeted in his seat, not looking at her.

'What? Oh, I don't mind. N-not really.' she looked down at her feet.

Victor realised she was wearing a winter outfit too, a black punk-style jacket over her usual dress. She was wearing some dark gray leggings under her dress because of the cold.

Marnie awkwardly shuffled in her seat. 'So you waiting fer anyone?' Victor questioned, looking at her eyes properly for the first time that day.

Marnie rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. 'I'm waitin' for Gloria 'n Hop. We didn't invite ya 'cause of… reasons.' she slid down her seat a bit. 'Don't take it personally! We're plannin' somethin'.' 

Marnie mentally kicked herself for revealing a secret to Victor. He, however, had guessed Gloria had been planning something. He was her twin after all.

An awkward silence. They only heard the overlapping voices of the other people and the occasional clink of crockery. 

'So… do you want anything?' Victor asked after a long silence between them. 'I can get the drinks.'

Marnie thought for a bit before smiling. 'I'll have a medium hot choc.' 

'Huh… R-really? That's what I w-want too!'

'Oh, um, that's cool. You don't have t' get t' drinks, ya know. I've got money.'

'No, no! I-it's ok.'

Another silence.

Victor eventually got up and ordered the drinks. He came back with two mugs full of warm hot chocolate. The steam rising from them hit his chin, making him feel warm.

He made sure he carefully put down Marnie's mug. He didn't want any hot chocolate to ruin her outfit. Why he cared so much about her outfit was a mystery. He just thought it made her look… nice.

Marnie smiled in gratitude. 'Thanks, Vic.'

Her and Victor waited for their drinks to cool down. Once they both thought they must cool enough, they both raised the mugs to their lips.

Victor tried very hard to keep all of the hot chocolate inside the actual mug. Marnie seemed to do that by default.

She lowered her mug and Victor thought it was probably best to do the same. 

They hadn't spoken in ages. Marnie tapped the side of her mug with her hands, occasionally taking a few sips.

Victor just stared down into the hot chocolate. He didn't know why he felt nervous around her.

'Marnie?' he asked her, looking into her eyes.

She lifted the mug to her lips, replying 'Mhm,' as it was all she could do.

'I was thinkin'... We could meet up sometime. I haven't seen you fer ages. Not since I nearly bear Leon, anyway…' he gulped.

She lowered the mug. 'Sure! I'd, err, really like that.' 

They looked at each other for a few seconds. Before both of them realised, they were leaning closer and closer to each other… 

A loud bang of the door being slammed opened startled the two and made them jump apart.

Gloria was standing in the doorway, her long scarf blowing dramatically in the wind. A confused hop stood behind her.

'OI! Wotcher doin' with me brovah?!'

Victor groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote that all in one night. Pretty cool, Huh? I'm sorry Gloria and Hop only appeared at the end, they will be the main characters in the sequel story.
> 
> First story posted to Ao3 to test everything out
> 
> I quickly edited the story to make more sense because I just reread it and realised a few bits were off. Happy reading :)


End file.
